1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved apparatus for use by plumbers to facilitate unclogging of pipes, e.g., in hospitals, manufacturers, or other commercial contexts or in household drainpipes. More particularly, the invention pertains to such apparatus including an elongated, tubular main body adapted for coupling to the open end of a clogged pipe, and permitting passage therethrough of an elongated, powered, axially-rotated drain cable. The tubular main body is advantageously equipped with water inlets and outlets, a sponge-type cable cleaning component, an internal cable spray fitting, and a reservoir for holding cleaning, sanitizing, and/or disinfecting liquids used to clean the drain cable as it clears a clog or is removed. A drainpipe connection fitting is preferably coupled to the main body by means of a sturdy, quick-connect structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clogged drains are a common and troublesome problem for many homeowners and businesses. The first response to a clogged drain is normally the use of harsh chemical drain cleaners which are poured into the drain in an attempt to clear the blockage. Often, repeated attempts using such chemicals are tried. If this is unsuccessful, the homeowner or business owner may then resort to water pressure-actuated devices attached to an adjacent faucet. In many cases, these expedients are successful; however, if the blockage is truly intractable, the only resort for most people is to call a professional plumber.
Most often, plumbers make use of an elongated, metallic, powered drain cables or “snakes” for drain cleaning. These conventional devices are fed into the open drainpipe and rotated by means of a remote electrical or mechanical motor. The rotating action of the drain cable is almost always successful in rapidly clearing the drain. A problem in the use of drain cables is that, upon withdrawal thereof from the drainpipe, the waste material contains water-born pathogens (e.g., viruses or bacteria) and vestiges of the previously used harsh chemicals. Often, these hazardous materials are sprayed onto adjacent cabinets or onto the plumbers themselves. This necessitates that the plumbers exercise extreme care when using drain cables, else they be contacted with the harsh and/or unhealthful materials from the cleared drainpipe that coat the snake. Another problem encountered in use of conventional drain cables is the difficulty of determining when the clog has been effectively cleared. One common approach is to pour water down the drainpipe, but this may require complete removal of the cable at successive intervals, and is thus time consuming.
In response to these problems, it has been suggested in the past to clean a cable with wiping or cleaning elements attached to devices positioned near a drain. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,191 describes a line cleaning device employing wiping elements which are designed to engage a cleaning cable or the like as it is being pulled from a well. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,861 describes a hose cleaning device made up of a tubular hose-receiving body having internal brush elements. The '861 patent also discloses the use of a water inlet fitting allowing water to be introduced into the device to assist in hose cleaning. While these devices can be effective for cleaning of the drain cables, they provide no way of readily determining whether a given clog has been removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,620 (incorporated by reference herein) represents a distinct advance in this art, and provides a drain cable apparatus having a tubular main body made up of hinged, openable body halves and having internal sponge-type cable cleaning elements. However, the apparatus of the '620 patent can be somewhat time-consuming to install, requiring the use of several clamping rings to affix a resilient drainpipe sleeve and to close the two-piece main tubular body.